Once In a Dream
by ErosAndApollo
Summary: Mika/Yu. Mika falls asleep after a stressful day, and enjoys a titillating dream featuring his long lost companion, Yu. Takes place after the first meeting as teenagers. NSFW/Explicit


Mika untied the shoelaces to his white boots, kicking them off onto the wooden floor of his room. He let himself fall back onto the bed tucked into the corner, sighing as the bedspring creaked beneath him. He would have said that his back ached, but really it was his entire body. His cells were beginning to deteriorate, and he feared he would have permanent nerve damage due to drinking nothing but vampire blood. He was beginning to become less satisfied with his supplements, as he began to feel hungrier.

He groaned aloud as he took off his white gloves, spotted in rosy colors from his sword. He hated wearing those things, but Krul had insisted that he look like a gentleman. He threw them onto the floor with disdain. He moved his liberated fingers through his tousled, blonde hair, vowing to shower in the morning. Vampires didn't produce sweat or dandruff or any other un-clean substance, so they rarely needed to clean themselves; nevertheless, Mika didn't take kindly to blood and grime in his hair.

Mika closed his eyes, hoping that unconsciousness would take him swiftly to spare him from another moment in this wretched world where he was forever parted from the one he loved. His only salvation was imagining meeting Yu again, but he knew his joy would be short lived. They would always be of two different worlds. They would always be apart.

Mika bit the inside of his cheek, choking back tears. He didn't like to cry nowadays. When a vampire cried, it was truly a terrible thing. To an unsuspecting bystander, it would have looked as if someone were bleeding heavily from their eyes, when really it was only the contents of their tear sacs being expunged. A vampire creates few substances, saliva being one of them; and so, blood must fill in all the gaps.

Mika could feel his chest tightening, accompanied by a thick feeling in his throat. He took deep, now unnecessary breaths to try and remain calm. He had been having anxiety attacks more and more frequently ever since he had been parted from Yu. When they were children, he had only ever felt safe when Yu was by his side. Mika filled his head with thoughts of his lost companion, and let out a shaky breath as he felt his chest loosen. Yu remained in his mind until Mika gratuitously fell asleep.

It didn't take long for Mika to start dreaming. Vampires didn't dream often, but when they did it was truly a treat. Vampires could only dream lucidly after all, since their connection to the subconscious was different than that of a human's. Many kept journals to immortalize the experience. Mika found himself standing in his old house, next to the kitchen table he and all the rest of his family used to eat at. The familiar smell of damp and mildew made him feel at home, even though he was all grown up and fully dressed in vampire garb. He looked around eagerly, hoping to see his old family members arise from the shadows. He did not have to look for long.

Yu descended the stairs to the kitchen slowly, staring ahead of him. He seemed to be in a dream himself, moving as if he were controlled. Mika looked at him in shock, for this was the first time he had been able to properly see his companion as the young adult he was now. Whenever Yu was in his previous dreams, he would always appear as a child, angry and defensive. Now Mika felt an entirely new longing grow inside him, a desire to be with Yu now more than ever.

"Y…Yu?" Mika whispered tentatively, bracing himself against the air as if he were prepared to burst forward at any second.

Yu looked up as if he were startled, broken out of the trance that had previously taken him. He looked around, stunned for a moment, and then saw Mika.

"You…Mika…you're here!" Yu breathed, his hand tightening on the banister. "I've come here many times, but…this is the first time you've been here!" His eyes glistened in the candlelight.

"Yu!" Mika exclaimed, unable to remain any longer. He lunged forwards, crashing into his beloved with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Mika, of course, had no wind to be knocked. They embraced each other, both shaking with emotion. They hadn't seen the other since that first, unfortunate encounter where Yu had been exposed to Mika's reformed state as a vampire. At first, he had been filled with confusion and anger; but now, he could not care less if Mika was a vampire. He only wanted to be with him.

"It's been so long, Mika…" Yu whispered, burying his face into Mika's shoulder. "You're so different now…so different…"

Mika pressed the side of his head to Yu's, his arms tightening around the other's shaking frame. He couldn't care less how different either of them were. His only concern was spending as much time with this conjured apparition of Yu until he inevitably woke up, leaving this blessed dream behind. He would definitely be writing this one in his dream journal.

Mika detached from Yu who gave a discontented squeak, but was quickly appeased as Mika caressed either side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes. He wanted to memorize this face completely, as if he could make its shape and contour a part of him forever. Yu's eyes widened in horror as he brought his hands up to Mika's chest, clutching the dusty, white fabric.

"M-Mika, you're…you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking with concern.

"Oh, oops…sorry, it's fine, it's just…" Mika hastily bought a hand up to his face, cursing himself for allowing Yu to see such a horrifying sight. He prided himself in having such a tight control on his emotions, but of course that all went to hell when it was Yu who was standing in front of him. "I'm just so happy to see you." He wiped his sleeve across his face, leaving muddy, red streaks across his nose.

"Mika…are you crying?" Yu asked softly, lightly touching Mika's face with his fingertips. His mouth bent awkwardly as he failed in holding back a chuckle. "That's so uncool."

Mika smiled toothily. "I'm not the only one, idiot." Sure enough, Yu's face was also dampening with thick, heavy tears. Mika chuckled slightly as he wiped his thumb across Yu's cheek. _Yu is always so cute when he cries_ …he thought to himself, storing the image away for later.

Yu brought his own sleeves to his face, reddening with embarrassment. He laughed nervously, looking up at Mika with puffy, glistening eyes. "I'm happy to see you too."

If Mika had still had working blood vessels in his face, he would have blushed. He had imagined this moment so many times before, including every outcome. He had spent hours, awake in his bed, just imagining every facet of Yu. The way his laugh sounded like bubbles, the way he chewed his lip when he was thinking, the way his hair was never messy even on the windiest of days. Usually, he imagined Yu running away from the scary vampire, but whenever he was especially lonely he liked to imagine that Yu would accept him. Emotionally and physically.

Mika leaned forward and kissed Yu gently, yet tenderly. He filled that kiss with years of pining and discovery, longing and evolution, hoping that Yu would understand all that he was feeling. Yu vocalized in surprise, not expecting such an advance. Nevertheless, after a moment, his body relaxed and he returned the gesture. Yu, in all honesty, had also fantasized about such an exchange. He had begun to think so much about Mika since their first meeting that he could not help but consider what a dashing young man his childhood friend had become. Before he knew it, he had begun to indulge in thoughts of kissing and touching his companion.

They parted. Yu was breathing heavily, and Mika was not at all. Yu's eyes were searching, and Mika's were held steadfast.

"Yu…" Mika whispered, lightly touching the other's face. Yu flinched slightly at the touch, then immediately relaxed into it. Mika looked down, feeling that familiar tightness in his chest. All those previously conjured scenarios flashed through his mind. "Yu, do you…find me disgusting?"

Yu's brow narrowed as his eyes left Mika's face. He remained silent for several moments. "No, Mika…I could never think that."

"It's alright…if you do, I mean. I find myself disgusting, after all," Mika said softly, his hands leaving Yu's face. Yu quickly moved to grab them in his own.

"Don't say that Mika!" he said through his teeth. His face had contorted into an expression of anger. "Don't you ever say that. You didn't ask to be made into this." His hands shook as he gripped Mika tightly. Mika looked down into his face, searching his expression. Yu was almost as tall as Mika now, but still seemed so small.

"Hey…" Mika cooed, looking at Yu with concern. He regretted having said anything. "Yu, don't…" He bent slightly, so that his eyes were level with Yu's. Unfortunately, Yu's eyes were obscured by another barrage of tears, accompanied by a volley of sniffles and sobs. Mika was taken aback. He hadn't seen Yu cry since they were children, and back then it was usually over something stupid, like a piece of mold on his bread or puberty. But now, Yu was grown and reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Mika…Mika…" he gasped, clutching onto the clothes of his companion. He sank towards the floor, his legs unable to support him. Mika descended with him, embracing him as he shook.

"Don't cry, Yu…" Mika whispered gently, running his fingers through his comrade's hair as he always used to do. "Don't cry." He moved closer to Yu, pressing his forehead against the other's. Yu's sniffling became less violent in Mika's embrace. He let out a small whimper when he realized that Mika's heart was silent. Mika moved his head downwards, catching Yu's lips with his own and drawing him into another kiss. Yu slowly kissed him back, hoping to death that his face wasn't covered in snot.

They knelt on the floor in front of each other, both gently touching the one across from them. Mika ran his knuckles along Yu's uniformed chest, feeling the rise and fall of his hitching breaths as Yu moved his hands to Mika's back, feeling the fabric of his cape. They edged closer to each other, Mika dying to experience Yu to the fullest before he was yanked back into his day-to-day nightmare. They began to kiss more roughly, now that the pleasantries were out of the way. By now, it was very clear to the both of them that they'd been longing for this kind of touch for too long.

Mika knotted his hands into Yu's uniform and yanked him closer, turning his head so that their mouths would fit more neatly onto each other. Yu moaned gently as Mika moved against him, simultaneously beginning to lose his cool now that his subconscious body was so close to the person of his desires. He could feel his control slipping away as he grabbed at Yu's clothing, doing whatever was necessary to be closer to the other. Yu gasped and moaned gently as he brought his arms around Mika's neck, moving one hand to rest on the other's head.

Mika snapped away from Yu suddenly, crying out as he brought his sleeve to his mouth. "Damn it…" he cursed, his voice muffled.

"M-Mika?" Yu stammered as Mika began moving backwards. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped, turning his head away. He felt shame come over him. How could he have lost control like that? Even in a dream, he could feel the hunger burning inside him. He vowed to punish himself when he woke up for ever even considering doing something like that to Yu.

"Mika, are…are you hungry?" Yu asked softly, nervous yet curious and concerned. Ever since he had learned of Mika's changes, he had thought a lot about Mika biting people. He'd think about all the people Mika would have bitten, but after contemplating Mika's character, he decided Mika wouldn't have been all that predatory; and if he had been, he would have done it very begrudgingly. He had also thought about being close to Mika again, perhaps even living together. Mika would need blood, right? Where would he get such a thing? These questions led Yu to make a very tough decision.

"No," Mika answered immediately. His eyes were locked onto Yu's, almost as if he were trying to figure out what Yu was thinking. Yu stared back at him just as piercingly. He brought his hands to his collar, and began unbuttoning his uniform.

"It's alright, Mika," he said.

"Yu, don't!" Mika growled. His fangs ached as they elongated.

Yu shrugged off his uniform, leaving him in nothing but a black T-Shirt and his trousers. Mika could feel the heat radiating off of Yu, accompanied by a smell that made his knees weak. He shakily dropped backwards so that he was sitting on the old wood floor.

"Mika…" Yu cooed gently, despite the fact that his heart was racing. It was a logical response, in all honesty. Yu was afraid. He was afraid of being bitten by a vampire. He was afraid of having his blood taken from him. Then he looked at Mika, his childhood companion, suffering in a body with needs no one should be forced to cater to. He saw fear in his friend, fear that he might hurt the one he loved. He saw his friend starving himself for days, weeks at a time just to avoid hurting people. Yu wasn't afraid anymore.

"P-Please, Yu…don't do this…" Mika choked, his eyes darkening. He was shaking vividly as he struggled to move himself backwards.

"Let me help you, Mika," said Yu, his voice strong and unwavering. Mika stopped moving. He looked at Yu with fear and pleading in his eyes, but also a gnawing hunger. Yu stood up and walked to where Mika was sitting. Mika craned his head to look up at him, his mouth still covered. Yu stepped over Mika's quivering form and knelt downwards so that he was straddling the other's lap. He moved his hand to Mika's face and gently moved his arm. "It's alright."

"I don't want to hurt you…" Mika whispered, turning his head away. Yu placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head back to face him. He smiled gently at Mika, as someone would a scared animal to try and coax it back into favor; however, Mika could feel Yu shivering on top of him. Yu closed his eyes, and bit down on his lower lip until he could taste copper. Mika gazed on in horror as Yu bent to kiss him, painting Mika's lower lip red. Mika moved to throw Yu off of him, but found he could not do such a thing. He could only shakily grip the back of Yu's shirt as he lapped at Yu's lip, grunting and moaning as the taste of fresh, human blood invaded his brain. He had never tasted anything this good. He would do anything in the world to taste this again.

Mika's fangs elongated to their full size, a modest 3/4ths of a centimeter. Unable to contain himself any longer, he roughly yanked the neck of Yu's shirt downwards, ripping it slightly as he moved his other hand to Yu's shoulder. Yu gasped in surprise as Mika's mouth found where his neck met his right shoulder. Mika began to kiss the area, using his tongue to moisten the skin. _If I'm going to bite Yu, I'm going to be a goddamn gentleman about it_ , Mika thought to himself, hanging on to the last vestige of his control.

Vampire saliva is composed of many different compounds, but most prevalent is an enzyme that acts as a biological painkiller as well as an enzyme that breaks down serotonin in the platelets preventing the clotting of blood. Along with these two factors, vampire saliva also triggers the release of dopamine in the brain, making it not only a useful commodity to people with dopamine-deficiency related ailments (ADHD, restless-leg syndrome, Parkinson's, schizophrenia) but also makes the feeding process quite pleasant to whoever is being fed on; just so long as the vampire in question takes the time out to properly prepare their host. It is also imperative that the vampire treats the wounds dutifully after feeding. Well-fed vampires will secrete an additional enzyme that assists blood-clotting and healing, which not only prevents the human from bleeding out, but will make it difficult for vampires to over-feed.

Yu could already feel a warm, numbness spreading along his collarbone as well as a feeling of elation. He felt quite happier than he did a moment ago. Mika's nurturing also began to feel more and more stimulating, Yu noted as he felt a distinct tightening in his pants. Yu eagerly settled closer onto Mika's lap, pleased to see that he also was pitching a tent. Yu could no longer help himself, and so began to grind gently against Mika's protrusion. They both began to moan in tandem, their bodies fitted neatly into each other. Mika worked dutifully against Yu's neck, becoming more and more anticipatory towards what was waiting for him inside. Yu's breathing became ragged as he became more aroused. He never knew that being bitten would feel this good. If he had known this was what it would have been like, he wouldn't have been so tentative earlier. He was actually quite enjoying himself.

And then Mika plunged his needle-like fangs into Yu's right subclavian artery, and everything ground to a halt. Yu cried out weakly, his eyes widening as his stomach turned and he felt an undeniable pulling sensation in his right shoulder. The pain was immense, but brief lived thanks to Mika's thoughtful preparations. The pain quickly subsided to a dull beating as his heart kicked it up a notch to move blood to the affected area. Yu began to grind and chuff again as Mika's saliva permeated his bloodstream, reviving his dwindling erection.

On Mika's end, it was as if his birthday and Christmas and come early. Mika could not recall the last time he had tasted anything as delicious as Yu's blood. It was vibrant, yet had many subtle underlying flavors. It was tangy and sweet, yet just a little bit spicy. Mika took a moment to appreciate how much exercise Yu had gotten, as his blood was of a very high quality. Mika groaned into Yu's shoulder as he swallowed deeply, waves of pleasure penetrating him as his belly filled. He wrapped his arms around Yu's midsection as he burrowed deeper into the other's shoulder, grinding up into his companion's underside.

Yu's vocalizations became more and more hysterical as pleasure melted through him, warming him to the very core. He removed one of his arms from Mika's neck to bring it down to where the both of them met, or as I like to call it, the Twin Peaks. Mika's swallows became less violent as his hunger died down, allowing him to enjoy the moment as Yu gently fondled him. Mika couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't felt so happy in years. All of his dreams were coming true in the timespan of 10 minutes. It was almost too much to bear.

Mika could feel Yu's puncture wounds closing around his fangs; a sign that he had had enough. Groaning internally, he begrudgingly removed himself from Yu's flesh, and instead moved to lick the wounds gently. Yu winced, but murmured in contentment as he leaned onto Mika, his strength sapped.

Mika leaned backwards to lie on the floor, moving Yu to lie on top of him. Yu's breathing was labored, but he was already recovering.

"You demon warriors really do heal quickly…" Mika murmured softly, flattening his palms against Yu's back.

"Did…did you like it?" Yu gasped, struggling to sit up.

Mika smiled slowly, his teeth still red. "Y-yeah, I did. That was…the first time I've ever bitten a human," he said. Yu braced his hands against Mika's chest as he sat once again on his lap. He grinned shadily.

"So I was your first time, eh?" he said with a snicker, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mika laughed aloud, covering his face with one hand. The other he reached upwards towards Yu, placing it on his chest. Yu placed his hands against the back of Mika's, squeezing it gently. He gazed down at Yu with eyes that were far away. "Touch me."

Yu's eyes widened, and he slowly moved his second hand to join the first. He had thought Yu would be too exhausted to go on any longer, and so was pleasantly surprised. He smiled gently as he moved his hands to the hem of Yu's shirt, then upwards underneath the fabric. His fingers explored the lines of Yu's still-developing muscles, and then the curve of his breast. Yu's eyes took on a warm glaze as Mika's hands moved down again to the Twin Peaks, and then to Yu's zipper.

Mika moved against Yu gently, but with a different hunger than before. He sat up, holding Yu with one hand around his back, the other hand knuckle-deep in his trousers. Yu moaned discordantly as Mika squeezed him generously, then began to stroke him through his underwear.

"You too, Mika…" Yu said quietly. "I wanna touch you too."

Mika smiled and nodded slightly, unbuttoning his own pants. Yu scrabbled to find purchase with sleepy fingers, but eventually found a handhold and began teasing Mika with vigor unbecoming of one who's just made such a hefty blood donation. "A-ah, be gentle, Yu…" Mika laughed as Yu jokingly yanked him, grinning.

They sat there for a while, stroking each other in tandem as their murmurs mounted to elongated moans. Their fingers quickly became moist, making underwear an inconvenience. Yu grabbed his by the elastic, pushing his briefs down below his erection.

Mika had only ever seen Yu naked in the showers when they were children, and so was very surprised to see how Yu had grown. He grumbled for a moment, upset that it was bigger than his but quickly got over it as Yu pulled at Mika's boxers, curiously peeking at the contents.

"Alright, I'm gettin' it," Mika laughed, retrieving his schlong and freeing it from its cloth prison. Yu gratefully returned his hand to its previous position, stroking him in time with Mika. They gyrated against each other, grunting and moaning with every movement.

"Yu…" Mika murmured, pressing himself closer to his companion. He kissed his cheek and his neck, moving down to his collarbone. _What a great dream_ , he thought to himself. _I'm in heaven_. Mika pitched Yu forward, rolling him backwards so that he was on top of the other. Yu gasped in surprise, but quickly wrapped his legs around Mika's sides, eagerly accepting the other's embrace. Mika leaned down, kissing Yu deeply as he ground against the other, his movements jostling Yu back and forth.

"Mika…" Yu breathed, breaking away from the kiss. "Your body feels so good." Mika grinned toothily as he kissed Yu's chin, moving down his neck. He grabbed the sleeves of Yu's T-Shirt, and pulled it upwards hungrily. Yu abided completely, pulling at Mika's uniform until he removed that as well. Mika towered over Yu, gazing down at his supple, warm body. He studied every detail, every freckle, every scar. He felt like a starving man being offered a feast of decadence.

Mika kissed the crest of Yu's chest, cooing as the warmth of his flesh touched his lips. He slowly made his way downwards, leaving small spots of red on Yu's shivering form. Mika arrived at Twin Peaks ski village, and looked upwards to make eye contact with Yu.

Mika smiled, and said, "blood's not the only thing I can suck."

Yu laughed vivaciously as Mika kissed the base, barely containing his own laughter. "Man, that is so corny." Mika chuckled as he gently licked the head, kissing it tenderly. Already, his saliva was working its magic. "Mika…I wanna do that to you too…" Yu murmured in ecstasy, his head resting on the wooden floor. Mika looked up at Yu. "At the same time."

Mika stared at Yu blankly for a moment, then began nodding vigorously. "Yes. Yes, let's do that. Sure thing, Yu," he stammered, standing up as Yu laughed meekly. Mika removed his trousers and Yu did the same. Both joined the abandoned clothes support group that was growing in the corner. Mika grinned and walked over to Yu shakily, his feet next to Yu's head. Yu looked up at him, and nodded once in confirmation. Mika nodded back, and dropped to all fours. He positioned himself over-top of Yu's glistening chode, murmuring as he felt Yu grab onto him. They began simultaneously, both taking the other into their mouths.

If Mika had kept a list titled "Things That Feel Good", he would have put "drinking Yu's blood" at the top, and "getting dick sucked by Yu" directly under that. Yu serviced him dutifully, and with surprising ease. Mika fondly remembered how little a gag reflex Yu had. Very fondly. Even in the bottom position, Yu could take Mika almost right to the base. Mika couldn't help but moan and groan while he treated Yu, much to Yu's pleasure.

Before long, they had gotten the hang of it. Mika thrusted gently downwards, deeper into Yu while Yu thrusted upwards with a little more force. Their ululations filled the dusty room as they moved together, grinding against each other. Mika wrapped his arms around Yu's midsection to find better purchase, and moved even deeper onto Yu's shaft. He accidentally went too deep and gagged slightly. Yu almost did as well from laughing so hard with a dick in his mouth.

They began to move faster and faster, pleasuring each other even more than previously now that they had been given time to learn each other's sensitive spots. Mika rubbed his bottom lip against the underside of Yu's head while Yu pressed his tongue against the opening of Mika's love muscle. Yu dragged his fingernails along Mika's back as Mika wrenched Yu's leg to the side, both getting close to orgasm. Yu's voice began to hitch as the muscles in his legs tensed, while Mika pressed his member deeply into Yu's mouth, trembling.

 _Yu…I love you so much…_ Mika thought, closing his eyes.

Yu awoke in his bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Someone had been using power tools in the courtyard, and the noise had drifted in through the window. Yu silently cursed them, upset that he had been woken from such a nice dream.

 _Mika…_ he thought to himself. _I've never dreamt about Mika like that before._

He began to turn over in his bed, but stopped suddenly in horror. He experimentally moved his legs a little, and groaned as he felt the all-too-familiar wetness. He flopped onto his back, sighing. _Must have been that dream_ , he thought. _It didn't feel like a dream though…it felt so real_. Yu could vividly remember what had transpired, right until he had woken up. He could still feel Mika's hands on him.

 _I hope I have another dream like that soon_.


End file.
